


Intimacy

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: On some days, Sasha hates being touched, and Azu always respects that.  But other days, Sasha wants nothing more than to be held in Azu's arms.





	Intimacy

It was hard for Sasha to get used to how often Azu wanted to hug her. Physical contact of any kind made her bristle and immediately reach for a dagger. However, she trusted Azu, more than she trusted anyone, and knew that Azu meant her no ill will; it was her way of showing compassion. Azu gave strong hugs, Sasha just stopped stabbing or handling daggers threateningly when she wanted to show an amicable side. 

Despite it all, Sasha cared about Azu, more than she expected she ever could. And that meant she would do her best to get over her fear of touching, primarily for Azu’s sake, but also for her own. 

Azu always asked before she touched Sasha at all, be it one of her traditional hugs or brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, or taking her hand, or fixing the collar of her jacket, or caressing her cheek. And Azu always respected it when Sasha said no. 

Some days, it was just too much for Sasha to bear. Some days, it was easier to withdraw into herself. Some days, the simplest touch sent pain along every scar in her body, seen and unseen. 

Other days, though, she lived for when Azu would ask if she could make some form of contact. 

“May I join you?” 

“Of course.”

Azu stepped up beside Sasha on the balcony, leaning on the railing a safe distance away. 

“You can stand closer, if you want,” Sasha offered and Azu immediately sidled over so that their shoulders brushed together. 

“Is that alright?”

Sasha gave a contented murmur in response and saw Azu smile. 

“I know I’m not… it can’t be easy for you.”

“What can’t be easy?” Azu asked, turning to face Sasha, who, in turn, was staring into the horizon. 

“You’re very touchy feely. You like hugs and holding and touching. And I usually don’t. I’m sorry I can’t always… what’s the word? Reciprocate.”

“Sasha, it’s not a problem,” Azu insisted. “However much distance you need, I will always respect that. I would never force anything on you.”

Sasha leaned a little more into Azu’s arm, though she still didn’t look at her. 

“I will be there for you in whatever form you prefer, whether it comes as an embrace or as a companionable silence.”

“There are some days I really like it when you hold me,” Sasha admitted. “But I guess I’m just grateful that you’re willing to put up with me.”

Azu chuckled. “I’m not putting up with anything. We may have our differences, but that doesn’t mean I care for you any less. And if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable, you need only say the word.”

“Well… maybe, for right now, you could put your arm around me?”

Azu obliged and carefully wrapped an arm over Sasha’s shoulders, letting Sasha set the distance between them. They stood like that for a short while, huddled up against the wind and appreciating the moment of calm. 

Sasha rarely asked for anything, especially when it came to physical contact, but the desire hit her in an instant. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“What!?” Azu cried, shocked. 

“I’m sorry! I don’t… I didn’t mean… Wait, do orcs kiss?”

“Yes, yes, of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know, I imagine it could be hard with the tusks getting in the way,” Sasha pondered aloud, her face bright red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said probably any of that.”

“Sasha, do you… want to kiss me? I hope I’ve not pressured you into anything-”

“You haven’t. You never have. This is something I want. If you want…?”

“I do.”

The pair turned toward each other, and Sasha stood up on tiptoes. She wasn’t used to being so close to another person unless she was either pickpocketing them or stabbing them in the flank. Her heart pounded, but the anxiety that coursed through her wasn’t the usual terror - it was a blissful and unexpected nervousness that made her lips quiver as she pressed them to Azu’s. 

The contact was brief before Sasha backed away, giggling quietly to herself. 

“Was that so bad?” Azu teased. 

“The tusks do kind of get in the way,” Sasha remarked and Azu laughed. “But I think we can find a way to work around that.”

Azu grinned and beamed. 

“Do you think… can we try that again?”

“I would like that.”

Sasha stepped forward and reached up to cup Azu’s cheek before leaning in for another kiss, this time with more surety and confidence in her movement. Anxiety still raced through her veins, but it was blocked out by the feeling of Azu’s lips against her own, her hands around her waist, their bodies pressed gently together in a moment that was entirely their own. 

It was entirely possible that an hour later, Sasha would despise the thought of physical contact and shy away from the opportunity. But for right then, she reveled in it, and dreamed of every future moment when she and Azu could share a touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more of my writing, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat on my personal, with a new url to recognize my current hyperfixation, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
